Engagement
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Connor and Abby celebrate their engagement.


Engagement  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

They staggered back into the ARC, arm in arm. Abby leaned heavily upon Connor with her head lulled against his shoulder and his atop hers. Abby had both her arms hugged around one of his and her eyes closed as he led her into the main hub. Connor leaned into her too and held his hand over where hers were clasped at his upper arm. He looked bleary eyed and drained, much like Abby did. In fact, they all did as Becker, Matt and Emily followed behind in a similar state.

To say it had been a long day would have been the understatement of the century. They'd fended off Future Predators, stopped the world from ending with New Dawn, and then dealt with the anomaly at King's Cross and its disappearing train. The lot of them were exhausted beyond belief, all eager to make it home and to sleep for a month of Sundays. Lester was long gone, off to the hospital to be checked out by his personal physician before he'd retire to his city flat for the evening. His wife was en route from their estate.

That left Jess on her own to man the ARC, along with a few soldiers for protection. She was still ill at ease after the traumatizing events of the day.

"I need a few things from m'lab," Connor mumbled against Abby's temple. "I won't be long."

"I can come with you," she offered, tightening her grip on him. She wasn't ready for them to be apart, even for a few minutes. In fact she wasn't sure she ever would be. She'd almost lost him several times over. The horror of seeing him fall through the giant anomaly still made her blood run cold. Connor let go of her hands to cup the side of her face.

"I'd like that," he whispered back.

"Abby!" Jess gasped as she ran to greet them all. She boldly grabbed Abby's left hand and held it up. "What's that doing there!"

Abby looked at Connor, weary but happy, and smiled. "It's Connor's mother's ring," Abby said. They'd not told anyone of their engagement yet. There'd not been time whilst out dealing with the anomaly and really, to anyone but them, it wasn't significant. Apparently Jess thought otherwise.

"We're engaged, Jess," Connor said. Around them, Matt, Emily and Becker gathered to congratulate them. Becker even patted Connor on the back and hugged him around his shoulders. There was gushing a plenty from Jess, who threw a thousand and one questions about the wedding at them. Both were stunned by her enthusiasm, but supposed it was simply her nature in the face of adversity. Furthermore they certainly couldn't begrudge her joy at their happiness. It was Becker who finally led her away, asking her if she'd like to have dinner with him, as he was starving and he was sure she was too. He even promised her chocolate cake for dessert.

Abby watched as Connor gathered up his notes, plans and gadgets from his lab. It was everything he'd worked on for Philip Burton. As he put it into boxes he explained to her that just in case anyone from Prospero who was loyal to Burton came to claim anything, he didn't want it to fall into their hands. His creations were dangerous, he believed. He'd destroy the plans and dismantle the items he'd put together, then take the worthwhile ideas and start from scratch. Abby kissed him and told him she was proud of him. He nodded in acceptance and together they left the ARC for home.

They entered the darkened flat and found it quiet. Jess was obviously still out with Becker. They dropped their boxes from the ARC by the door and locked up behind them.

"Shower? Or supper first?" Abby asked as she turned on the lamp.

"I'm too tired to choose, whatever you like, love," Connor yawned, rubbing the back of her neck. She took his hand and led him into the flat, but stopped short when she spotted the display on the kitchen table. They advanced and looked over the items - there was a bottle of red wine and two glasses, cheeses and crackers, along with grapes and bread. The coup de grace was the plate of dark chocolate truffles. There was a note along with the food and they read it together.

_Congratulations Connor and Abby!_

_With love, Jess (and Becker)_

_ps. The flat's yours until tomorrow afternoon  
>(you don't have to pretend to try and be quiet! Hee!)<em>

"We're not loud!" Abby protested. "Are we?"

"Um... you're a bit of screamer, love, yeah," Connor replied with a sly grin. His voice dropped to a whisper against her ear, "You know I love it."

Abby reached up, patted his cheek and blushed. It wasn't her fault Connor was such a fantastic lover. He made it very difficult to be quiet. "This was very sweet of her. Looks like supper first, eh? I can't remember the last time either of us ate."

Connor plucked a grape and fed it to her before kissing her sweet mouth.

"I'll open the wine, have a seat." He graciously pulled out a chair for her and she accepted. He kissed the top of her head and went to uncork the wine. He poured them each a glass and took a seat next to her. Abby busied herself by putting together the cheese and crackers, and spreading butter over the tranches of herb encrusted bread. Thet fed each other bites of food between kisses. Abby took small sips of wine and left most of it to Connor, who finished a good portion of it. With the truffles, they shared deep kisses and savoured the rich flavour on each others tongues. With bellies full they made their way to the couch to relax and finish off the bottle of Merlot.

Abby reclined against Connor and nursed her still mostly full glass while he polished off the last third of the bottle quickly. In short order he was fairly tipsy and as Abby had come to learn that made him particularly amourous. Abby hummed appreciatively as Connor brushed her hair aside and moved his lips to her neck. He kissed and licked at what flesh was exposed before deciding he wanted more of her. Piece by piece he divested her of her shirts and bra until she was naked from the waist up. He pulled her to him and she straddled his lap, sitting down upon him and looping her arms around his neck. There was no doubt what the remainder of their evening would entail. Once Connor got romantic, there was no denying him and Abby never would. She loved this side of him, the one that was rapaciously hungry for her body, her smiles and especially her sounds of pleasure.

Connor buried his face at her neck once more, snuffling and sucking upon her while his hands roamed over her back and shoulders. Her breasts pressing against his chest created a lovely friction against her nipples from his shirts. Connor lavished her neck, shoulders and chest with his kisses and Abby gasped and mewled in pleasure, gripping tight to his clothing. He kissed lower and lower, tipping her back to present her breasts to him. He grunted as he latched on to her nipple and began to vigorously suckle and devour her. Abby whimpered and gasped as his attentions grew more enthusiastic. He growled and became rough, causing Abby's breathing to increase and come in hot, desperate pants. She cried out in surprise when he tossed her down on the couch and began to tear off the rest of her clothes.

Off came her boots, socks and trousers. Her knickers didn't stand a hope in hell of survival and he tore them away. Then, he slid down to the floor and spun her around, positioning her legs over his shoulders. He pulled her forwards until her bottom was perched on the edge of the cushions, his face in line with her sex. Abby reveled in his rough, hungry treatment of her and knew all Connor's inhibitions were gone thanks to the wine. His fingers delved between thighs to part her labia before his tongue snaked a line between them and into her pussy as deep as he could penetrate. Abby let out a shocked, loud gasp at the sensation.

He wasn't tender, nor timid about making love to her with his tongue. He wanted to make her scream and Abby knew it. Countless nights in the Cretaceous had been spent just like this. They'd not been able to make love conventionally more than a few times a month when her cycle permitted, and they'd been ravenous for each other since giving in the first time. They found other ways to be together. This way included. Abby's hips rolled against Connor's mouth as he swirled, thrust and speared her with his tongue. He lashed at her clit, suckled upon it and grazed it with his teeth. He was doing too many things at once for her to predict his next move. Every sensation sent electric shocks of pleasure throughout her entire body.

Abby found it a struggle to bring air into her lungs. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and Connor was voracious and relentless. Her thighs quaked and her stomach muscles quivered and Abby kept a white knuckled grip on fistfuls of Connor's lengths of hair and undulated to his ravenous appetite.

Connor moaned as he ate at her, loving every drop of her succulent juices, lapping them up eagerly. Holding her down, Connor concentrated on her clitoris, swishing and circling his tongue around it as well as batting and laving. Abby came undone with an ear piercing scream and he continued to coax her along until he'd stretched her pleasure out for several more minutes. Her pussy spasmed and pulsed endlessly and he lapped up her release until she let out a pained sob, trembled helplessly and went limp.

Abby couldn't speak, couldn't move. Her entire body thrummed with pleasure. The best part was she knew they were only getting started. Connor was a man with an insatiable sexual appetite. Abby suspected no one at the ARC would ever have guessed that her lovely Connor Temple was an absolutely demon in bed. Abby smiled, listless and doped up on endorphins. Connor was kissing over her inner thighs and outer labia. She released her hands from his hair, at which point he stood up and scooped her up into his arms.

"Bed?" she asked breathlessly.

"Mmm, shower," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose. "We're still pretty grubby from today, aren't we?"

"Well, you are a dirty boy, that's for sure."

Connor chuckled and kissed her cheek, then her neck. They entered the bathroom and Connor set her down on her shaky legs. He kept his arm around her waist to steady her. He started the water running and eased Abby down to sit on the rim of the tub. Abby watched him undress and looked over him with love and adoration. He was going to marry her! She smiled at him and bit into her bottom lip when his gorgeous cock sprang free from his boxers. He really was a magnificent specimen. She was also certain no one knew just how well endowed he was. Well, perhaps the curious ones had an inkling. His trousers certainly contoured his cock nicely on a daily basis. She was sure other women looked at him. Abby's arousal returned with a vengeance. She wanted to please him now; she wanted to feel his cock in her mouth and his semen sliding down her throat. She reached her arms up to him and he lifted her up against him, his thick arousal pressed between them. Together they got under the hot spray of the shower, kissing madly and caressing every inch of flesh they could get their hands on. The water drenched them and the steam rose and enveloped them. The grime and dust from the future wasteland was rinsed away as they held fast to each other and affirmed their love.

Somewhere in between their hungry kisses, they lathered themselves up with shampoo. Abby laughed as the bubbles cascaded over their faces and bodies. Soon they were clean and Connor was aiming to take her there in the shower, but Abby had other ideas. It was her turn to give him pleasure. She took two steps back and he followed so the water hit only his back. She took his arms from around her body and placed them upon the wall behind her before she dropped to her knees before him.

"Oh fuck, please," he begged when he realized her intent. Abby smiled up at him. He never asked for this, never expected it. He never demanded. He was always grateful and appreciative. She loved that about him, that he could be chivalrous, even when she was down on her knees. She teased him a little, taking hold of his hips and kissing his thighs and pelvis, across his naval and up to his stomach. Connor shook with anticipation and heavy drops of precum flowed from the end of his erect cock. Abby pressed her lips to the base of his shaft and kissed each inch of it towards the end. Connor made delicious sounds and tried not to come on the spot. She'd barely started touching him and he was already on edge. When her tongue swept over the end and across his slit, he choked on a sob and nearly doubled over. Abby laughed lightly and closed her lips around the tip, suckling upon the only the head. The streams of expletive that slipped from his mouth pleased her and she rewarded him by taking him into her mouth. She pushed down the foreskin with her lips and let his cockhead slide across the roof of her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. She took in a deep breath and eased him down.

Countless times during their exile in Cretaceous Era, she'd performed this on him. She loved rendering him to a babbling, desperate man who begged her to give him release. Abby hollowed in her cheeks and began to bob her head, keeping the pressure upon his cock painfully tight. At random she'd take him down to the root, down into her throat and swallow around him. Each time she did, Connor sobbed helplessly. She tongue laved the underside and along one pronounced vein in particular and he jolted. As she sucked upon half his length, she scraped her fingernails down the rest of it. Connor punched the tiled wall and swore under his breath. Pleased with herself, Abby cupped his balls in the palm of her hand. Already his sack was pulled up tight, ready to release. She massaged them and squeezed gently until Connor was whimpering in distress, desperate to come. She gave them a firmer squeeze and hummed around him and he was gone.

With a loud, drawn out groan he released in several long streams which Abby swallowed greedily. She continued to milk him with her mouth until she'd taken every last drop. He slipped limp from her lips and she bestowed more kisses along the flaccid length. Connor's hand came away from the wall and he offered it to her, raising her back to her feet. He enveloped her in his arms and brushed a tender, loving kiss to her lips.

"I love you," he spoke quietly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Love you," she replied, her palms upon his chest. He took a few steps backwards until they were both under the hot spray of the shower again, letting it sluice over their bodies. They held each other and kissed passionately until the water began to grow tepid.

During this time, Connor's erection returned, unsurprising to Abby. He had an absurdly short refractory period and could stay hard for her longer than she'd ever expected. He always told her it was all because of her and that made her feel girlishly happy. She'd missed so much of him in the months he'd been ensnared by Philip Burton. She'd missed not only their physical intimacy, but the love and comfort they'd cultivated over their year in the Cretaceous. She had it and him back now. She'd never allow them to come close to losing each other again.

Connor turned off the water and resumed kissing her. They stumbled out of the tub but when Abby reached for their towels, Connor captured her hand in his and began tugging her down to the floor. She'd not been expecting this. Soon she was flat on her back on the tile floor with Connor holding her wrists down and settling himself between her wide-open thighs.

A thrill coursed through her. She reveled in the possessive way in which he made love to her. On their first time together, one night in the prehistoric past, they'd gone slowly and savoured every moment, but as time passed they'd given in to their more animalistic sides and been wild with how they came together, sometimes even violent.

She felt him nudge at her entrance and Abby bucked her hips into him to hasten their joining. She felt Connor's breath hot against her cheek and a second later he surged into her completely. Abby groaned loudly, feeling herself open to him and the burn that accompanied his entrance into her body. Immediately her legs locked around his waist and Connor rocked them. The floor was hard and unyielding under her and there was no give against the power of Connor's thrusts. He made himself heavy upon her and Abby fought to bring air into her lungs. The pistoning of his hips were hard and shallow. He barely withdrew before he crashed against her, again and again and again. Their bodies undulated as one, their pelvises grinding against each other.

Connor panted against Abby's ear, grunting and huffing whilst he held her down. Abby's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She wasn't comfortable in the least and he felt too large inside her to feel anything but intense stimulation. There was no reprieve from his claiming of her and Abby thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. She realized she had decades of this passion to look forward to. Years of love, partnership and intense, spontaneous moments of being with him, her soulmate. Their life together was going to be amazing.

Too soon the stirrings of another orgasm began to course through her. Her body ached, but the tinges of strain in her muscles and the bruises her to her back and rear end only heightened her pleasure. When Connor suddenly got his knees up under him and began to pound into her, Abby cried out and continued to do so as he thrust into her relentlessly. The rougher he got, the louder she screamed. The snarling animalistic sounds he made catapulted her to indescribable heights. Once again he'd reduced her to a manic, writhing, helpless body, consumed by nothing but endless pleasure.

Her orgasm was massive, one of her most powerful to date. Her entire body shook under him and Connor stilled all motion to bask in it. He arched and groaned and spilled himself into her pulsing pussy, letting her muscles wring him dry. Abby keened again when she felt the heat of his release flood her, her body drawing it up deep inside. The minutes stretched on and both continued to climax, each height pushing them to another.

When it was over, Connor collapsed bedside her, struggling to regain his breath. Abby was the same, desperate for air and feeling her entire body tingle from head to toe. Once again, she couldn't move and was fairly certain she'd feel a thousand aches and pains if she did so. She felt the tickle of Connor's semen trickling out of her and smiled with a heavy exhale. She loved him so much. She loved sharing this with him. She loved every minute with this man. She reached for and found his hand, lacing their fingers together. She turned to look at him. He was smiling too. He squeezed her hand back.

"Okay?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yea..." was her breathy reply. "Everything hurts in a very, very good way."

"Up for a bit more? M'still hard."

She looked down the line of his body and sure enough, that big beautiful cock of his stood tall and proud, and glistening with her juices. Abby laughed. "We seriously need to get you scientifically studied. Most men pay through the nose for an erection like that!"

"I have a secret, it's nothing but pure _Abby Love_ that keeps me going."

"Well, you've got plenty of that. An endless supply in fact."

Connor rose to his knees and scooped her limp body up into his arms before rising to his feet. Abby sighed happily and snuggled against his chest, lapping his skin with her tongue and nipping at it. Despite their hair and bodies still being dripping wet from the shower, Connor climbed on to the bed, laying her down. Only when he went cover her with his body, she turned away.

"My turn to be on top," she cooed, pushing him down to the mattress. The look of pure lust that came over Connor's face made her heart beat faster. She knew he loved to be dominated by her every bit as much as she loved to be dominated by him. She straddled him and sat herself down on his stomach, placing her palms on his chest. His hands came to her thighs and he ran his them up and down them. He ogled her pert breasts, salivating at the thought of having them in his mouth again. "Connor?"

"Mmm?" His eyes met hers and he looked up at her expectantly.

"Thanks, for saying yes, to my proposal. Thank you."

"As if I'd have said no!" He sat up and cupped her face with his hands, giving her a long, sensual kiss. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I'd have asked you myself, eventually, once I was sure you'd not say no."

"I would've said yes, even it you'd done it in the midst of all the mess with New Dawn. I love you too much."

"No such thing as too much with you n' me, Abby."

She touched his face and smile. "No, no there isn't. Lay back, want you now."

Connor smiled and acquiesced, sinking down into the mattress and pillow. He reached behind to grip the slats of the bed frame and bucked his hips under her, nearly toppling her. Abby gave him a stern look and he practically preened. Holding him still by his hips she eased back against him, rubbing the lips of her sex up and down the length of his shaft to tease him, but for a moment only. She couldn't stand to wait a moment longer. She raised herself up and eased herself down on his cock, mewling and gasping as she took him in. She seated herself down fully upon him with his entire erection inside her.

"Feels so good, Conn," she gasped, leaning back and pushing down to try and take just a little bit more of him. She tensed around him as his cock pressed to the edge of her womb. She loved feeling too full and taut when she took the dominant position. She began to circle her hips in slow motion, letting herself feel every inch of him and the intense friction their slickened skin against skin created. The hot fuck they'd had on the bathroom floor was the antithesis to the tone she was setting now. Abby locked eyes with Connor and ground herself down on him as her hips continued sway and move over his. She came forwards and placed her hands back on his chest. Connor looked up at her, his mouth open and chest heaving under her palms.

His hands traveled up her thighs to settle on her hips, helping her and soon enough guiding her to how he wanted her. He bounced her and pitched his hips up to meet her as he brought her down. Somehow Connor always seemed to manage to take control, even when she'd intended to make love to him this round. He encouraged her to ride him harder and soon enough the room was filled with the sounds of her thighs slapping against his pelvis. Abby's nails dug into his chest and she threw her head back, vocalizing her pleasures with abandon. Connor tilted her forwards so her clit could glide against his shaft with each down stroke and it set off sparks of ecstasy within Abby.

Her breasts bounced wildly, too far from him to capture in his mouth, but he enjoyed watching them. Her stomach muscles clenched, her thighs strained and the friction was too much to endure much longer. Abby became increasingly aggressive atop him, as did Connor beneath her. Their coupling reached a fevered pitch until the breaking point came and both screamed out in unison as their climaxes exploded within them one after the other.

Abby collapsed bonelessly atop Connor. They each panted for breath and cleaved to each other. Both felt woozy and overwhelmed. They'd finally exhausted themselves and their voracious appetites were satiated for the time being. By morning they'd be hungry for each other again. Until then they'd be content told hold each other close and restore themselves with a few hours sleep.

Abby remained on top of Connor, her ear to his heart. Their arms wrapped around each other and their legs twinned together. Connor was still half hard inside her, but they hadn't the energy to rouse themselves for anything more than their post-orgasm cuddle.

"Love you," Connor whispered, covering her head with his hand and holding her to him.

"Love you too," Abby replied, closing her eyes and feeling sleep tug at her senses. "Connor?"

"Mmm?" He too grew weary, barely able to stay conscious.

"I should tell you... meant to earlier... but saying you we'd get married worked, so..."

"Abby?"

She sat up a bit and kissed his mouth sweetly before giving him a slight, nervous smile. "I should tell you, in about seven and a half months... you're going to be a daddy."

The End


End file.
